tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzarc X
Blizzarc X '''or Blizzarc '''is a WHT Pyro freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Blizzarc X is seen wearing the Mishap Mercenary, the Head Warmer, the Sub-Zero Suit, the Arsonist Apparatus, the Moccasin Machinery, the Ornament Armament and the Pyrobotics Pack. He is also seen holding the Third Degree and the Nostromo Nampaler. Origins Blizzarc X was part of a project of Medics called "Project: Coldrush" of which the main purpose was to explore the areas of places like Snowplow, Coldfront and other snow-related places, but the Medics knew that it would be too dangerous for them with freaks like Medizard, Fjord of Cold Front and the WHT Vagineer species. So Blizzarc X was made to deal with these issues. Blizzarc X serves to spy on the freaks that he was designated to, and to study their activity before going in for the hit. Behaviour and Personality Blizzarc X can be seen as an untrustworthy robot, well, to freaks that aren't his allies. Blizzarc X will gather information about the enemy, send it to his masters back at base and go in for the kill. Blizzarc X is a good friend one time, and a backstabber the next, although he doesn't intentionally do this, he only does this because it is his order to. Blizzarc does care for others, as he helped a WHT Heavy and GRN Spy from freezing to death using his S.N.O.W. protocol. He often goes and try to seep some infomation about a freak by negotiating to them, if not, Blizzarc X will activate his battle protocol and fight the freak until all the info he needs it taken and sent. He can torture his enemy if the RED Medics tell him to absolutely do so. Although under their rule, Blizzarc X can walk and do what he wants, before his masters call him for yet another mission. Powers and Abilities Blizzarc X's main task is to deal with ice freaks, and Blizzarc X is equipped to go toe to toe with them. Blizzarc X holds a Third Degree that inflicts fire and a Nostromo Napalmer to burn down whatever is thrown at him, he also can increase his body temperature and melt solid ice with ease. Blizzarc X's S.N.O.W. protocol can resist frost attacks and can give him advantages in battle. Blizzarc X also carries several heated nets to trap his foes. Blizzarc X also has some ice attacks with him as well, Blizzarc can send out a blizzard to burrow the foe in deep ice and can also turn snow into ice, slipping freaks with no grips. Blizzarc can also encase himself in ice to stop opponents and has trigger fists which can punch through ice with relative ease. Blizzarc X's info chip and brain chip are made of some kind of indestructible material that can't be broken, therefore, Blizzarc X will always live unless his chips are hidden somewhere. Faults and Weaknesses Blizzarc X can't effectively kill any other freaks that aren't ice-based, and can get destroyed. His flame attacks can be negated by water, his encasement of snow can't really protect him, only giving him time to retake energy. Burrowers like the BWN Vagineer can dig out of Blizzarc X's blizzard. And if his S.N.O.W. protocol is broken or malfunctioning, Blizzarc X can occasionally freeze if his heater is broken as well. Blizzarc X's task of taking in information about freaks can send him fighting stronger freaks as well. Trivia No trivial facts, you can notify me about some. Category:WHT Team Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Pyros Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freak Hunters